


The Town of Nowhere

by mewz



Category: The Town of Nowhere
Genre: Cryptids, Gen, POV Second Person, Small Towns, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewz/pseuds/mewz
Summary: Twitch streamer RevScarecrow's first episode of his interactive game The Town of Nowhere in text format because I love this series and want to show my love for it in the form of shitty fanfiction. A link to Rev's youtube channel and where you can watch this series will be in the notes! If you liked this, I'd recommend getting caught up with the series.
Relationships: No/Noah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Town of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> first tton fanfic (it's basically a transcript but it counts i think) let's goooo  
> anyways here's where you can watch tton in full  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoP6kCUJOXgxjMNmDRo9jsfhNc1uus99O  
> here's where you can watch a summary if you want to know what you're getting into  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDJDj9uVjxKFRWBGGLDAjPOO0wcH21r9N  
> and, of course, here's rev's youtube channel  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/RevScarecrow/featured

You are no one in the middle of nowhere. You’re headed to an idle town which you’ve affectionately dubbed The Town of Nowhere, as its real name seems to have slipped your mind, as many things do. You’re here to find your twin sister, who you don’t remember, but got a letter from anyway. You look out the bus window to see a whole lot of nothing, but there seems to be something in the near distance, making you guess you’re near your destination. After looking out your window with nothing better to do for what feels like forever, you eventually reach what you believe to be your destination.

It’s a 7/11, with a bench that you guess is supposed to be a bus stop, seeing as your bus is now stopping there. As it screeches to a halt, you stand up to get off only to see that none of the bus’ few passengers are getting off with you. It’s probably due to the local cryptid in the parking lot devouring what you’re guessing is, or was, the 7/11’s cashier. But you’re not scared. In fact, you’re… intrigued. When you get off, he towers over you, staring down at you with his beautiful deer skull before finally saying something.

“I hope you can come out tomorrow.” The creature says, stealing your heart and walking away with it.

Fuck. 

You’ve always been a bit of a monsterfucker, but you didn’t expect that to be a problem until now. You aren’t exactly into the whole eating people thing, but it’s not like you have any other monsters to lust over, so you’ll take what you can get. You attempt to follow your new monster crush, but he dismissively waves a hand at you without saying a word. Considering he just ate someone, and you’re now utterly infatuated with him, you decide to back off. You wouldn’t want to annoy this strange yet charming creature now, would you?

You wave goodbye and turn back to the 7/11 behind you. Assuming it’s now unattended, you decide to drown your sorrows in a stolen slurpee. Why not? Not like you had anything better to do. You stroll in and discover you were right. No one was inside the 7/11 in the middle of nowhere. Great. Now free to shamelessly drink straight from the slurpee machine, you do just that. There’s something satisfying about abandoning the need for a cup and guzzling directly from the drink dispenser. It fills you with momentary joy, but once the deed is done and you’re walking out of the 7/11, you’re only left with regret.

Well, there’s nothing better to do with all consuming negative feelings than drown them with a drink. Not alcohol, of course. You’d sworn that off long ago, and now only drown your sorrows in non alcoholic drinks such as illegal slurpees and… Starbucks coffee apparently. That’s all that happens to be nearby, so you’ll take what you can get.

As you begin your trek towards Starbucks, you begin to suffer in the unbearable Texas heat. You started to wish you took a slurpee with you, but at the time, the small cup was too small, and the big cup was too big, so you decided to drink your illegal slurpee straight out of the machine. It felt amazing at the time, but now, looking back at your terrible life choices, you’re only filled with more regret. At least on the unairconditioned bus you had protection from the sun and the ability to sit down, but out here you had nothing. As you walked, you idly wondered if you’d die out here and possibly become one of the local cryptids. Who are you kidding, the Starbucks isn’t that far. In fact, it’s very close. Close enough for you to open the door and walk in.

You breathe a sigh of relief as the Starbucks’ air conditioning hits you, washing away all your worries and regrets for a moment like an illegal slurpee. You think about collapsing on the cool tile floor and just lying there for a while before you realize there’s a cashier whose name tag reads Crystal staring right at you. Considering you’re a sweaty mess and the only customer, you don’t find her staring rude at all. You flash the cashier a friendly smile, get your shit together, and walk up to her.

“Would you like a drink?” She asks.

“Yes, I’d like a double risotto venti half-soy non-fat decaf organic hot chocolate brownie ice vanilla double-shot gingerbread cappuccino with foam whipped cream upside down double blended…” You trail off.

The cashier stares blankly at you for a moment before writing all of that down. “Ok… Sure… Can I get a name with that?” She says wearily.

“No.”

She sighs. “Look, it’s been a long day, I’ve got things to do tonight and not to sound rude, but can you just… order?”

“No, really. My name is No.”

Another blank stare. As blank as it is, you can feel her judgement anyhow. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, fine then. Here’s the deal - I’m taking that name of yours. I’ll give it back, but I have a date tonight. My boyfriend and I are going to a concert, and you’re gonna take this. You’re gonna be here. If you wanna be an asshole like that, you do that.” She says on her way out the door. “I’ll give it back tonight! I’ll come back to close up and all that, so don’t worry. I’m taking my tips, though.”

You can no longer remember your name, but you have a job now, so you’ve got that going for you.

The first thing you decide to do as a Starbucks employee is eat the raw coffee beans. You’re gonna need the energy if you want to do a good job, ok? Besides, no one else is around to witness your embarrassing eating habits. You shove a huge handful of the beans in your mouth and feel newfound energy coursing through you. Wow, you’re definitely not going to regret this later!

But, of course, with the caffeine fueled energy comes the anxiety. You begin to dwell on the horrible things that have happened to you all in one day. Your name is… you’re not sure, actually, but you have a feeling it’s something awful. Your failed flirtations, if you could even call whatever your interaction was flirting, caused the monster you loved to leave you at a 7/11, and now you’re working at a Starbucks for some reason. You eventually curl up on the floor behind the counter and decide to cry it out before any customers come in. After you’ve somewhat pulled yourself together and wiped your tears with some napkins, you find yourself feeling a bit better about your situation. A good cry turned out to be all you needed.

Good timing, too, because it seems like you’ve got customers. They come in the form of a group of old men who decided to have a meeting in Starbucks. You’re not sure you can call them customers, because none of them are talking to you. Well, except one. He approaches you, getting unusually close to the counter and leaning on it. He’s a bit close for comfort, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed by stepping back a bit.

“Hey, we’re gonna have a meeting today, but uh… I didn’t wanna not order anything, so I’ll take some hot water. I brought my own tea... I don’t really wanna pay for anything, to be honest.” He says. 

“Alright sir, that’ll be… 69 cents.” You mutter. You’ve never been very fond of your voice. It was too soft, too shy, easily overpowered by another’s. You’ve always been pretty quiet, keeping most of your thoughts in your head where they belong, so you suppose it’s only natural your voice would reflect this.

“Well, I guess. Things are getting more expensive these days.” He says defeatedly. “You’d think hot water would be free… it’s just… hot water. I brought my own cup, I’m very eco-friendly. But… ok.”

“Can I get a name for your order?” You ask.

“Um… Crystal? Is that you pretending to be someone else?” Your customer questions. “If it is… um, I...You have to tell me! Right now! Tell me!”

Unfortunately, you’ve completely forgotten your real name, meaning that, for some reason, you cannot explain that no, you are not Crystal. You also lack the energy or fucks to give to make up a fake name, so you just mumble incoherently for a minute, forgetting the word you desperately need to say that you are not Crystal, you are… whatever your name is. You decide to try stealing his name, so you ask him for it.

“It’s… not important. Can I, uh, get a name for that order?”

“If you’re not Crystal… Did she steal your name and that’s why you can’t tell me it? In that case… If you are Crystal, you already know my name, but I’m just going to tell you my name but you can’t have it, you can just know it. It’s not yours, so you can’t steal it, ok? It’s Gerald.”

You attempt to steal his name anyway, but you’re not a fairy like Crystal, so you don’t have the ability to. So instead, you opt to write anything but his name on the cup. It takes so long that the hot water turns cold, but he takes it anyway and returns to his friends. Another satisfied customer.

He returns to the conversation with his friends which starts out as work related talk, but then devolves into shit talk about the group’s no show, which you find yourself becoming invested in. You never thought you’d reach the level of boredom where you’d become interested in a group of old men’s facebook drama, but here you are. You leave the cash register to jump into their conversation, getting confused looks in return, but you’re out of fucks to give.

“So, uh… What’s going on on facebook right now? Admittedly, I may have gotten a bit… bored on the job and couldn’t help but overhear your conversation…”

Luckily, Gerald fills you in on the drama between your facebook friend group and goes on a rant about one of the people in the group. How he seems to always make him out as the bad guy, threatens him, and is generally shitty. You nod politely throughout his entire rant, trying to give him the best customer service possible. You don’t care much for the facebook drama anymore, but you hear him mention magic a couple times, and he seems to know what he’s talking about, piquing your interest.

“Is it possible for you to… teach me some spells, like the ones you’ve mentioned?”

“Do you not know any spells? Most people learn spells very young, what are they teaching in school these days?! The Texas education system sucks!” Uh oh. You can feel another Gerald rant coming on. “These teachers, they’re taking our tax money and they don’t even use it on anything! Where is my tax money going to, if not to teach kids the things they need to know to become productive members of society! On top of that, I can’t just teach you spells! You’re too young, so you might do something stupid like cast a fireball. If you cast a fireball, then we might all die!”

You and Gerald pause for a moment, giving you a chance to take it all in. During the pause, Gerald conjures up another spiel. Lucky for you, this one seems to be useful.

“Listen, because they didn’t teach you in school, I’ll go ahead and give you a rundown. Magic is very very unstable! If you just cast spells it’s too dangerous! You might kill someone and that’d be very bad! Magic just wants to do what you tell it to, and if you did it, you’d do it wrong! So you can’t just do things like cast fireball, you’ll kill someone like that! It’s like a dog that just wants to do what you want it to, but it doesn’t because it’s too stupid!” He says, pausing to take a breath. “My point is, if I teach you a spell like fireball, then you’ll end up killing everyone! If you wanna know a spell, then sure, I’ll teach you a simple one!”

“Um… how about... do you have anything that’ll help me locate a… sexy monster?” You knew you’d only embarrass yourself even more with this question, but it was worth a shot. Big risk, big reward.

“Isn’t… I’m not good with technology, but isn’t that what Pokemon Go does? Isn’t it a dating app? I don’t have grandchildren… but I hear kids talk about it on Facebook. Can’t you just use that? Magic is very dangerous and shouldn’t be used for that kind of thing!” Gerald doesn’t seem too surprised by your absurd question, and you’re unsure if this is just his way of showing shock, or if monsterfuckers are a normal occurence in the middle of nowhere, Texas. 

After that ordeal, Gerald and his friends leave, no spells learned. You return to the counter where you belong to find the tip jar full, despite no one else coming in. You figure Crystal should be returning soon, considering how late it is, so you decide to do the dishes piled in the sink you swear weren’t there before. Eventually, you get so goddamn bored you attempt to make a drink with the tip jar, despite having more than enough material to make perfectly good coffee. You pour the hot water in, steeping the money for a bit before pulling it out, and take a sip. It tastes like coins and whatever the fuck Starbucks customers have on their possibly unwashed hands, and leaves you with an awful aftertaste. Absolutely disgusting. You decide to clean up the tip jar and most of the evidence of your crimes, knowing Crystal could walk in at any minute now. With perfect timing, after you finish laying the money out to dry, Crystal walks in.

“Ok, so I’m gonna lock up and take this money now. By the way, your name is No, you can have it back now.” She says, taking the wet coins out of the tip jar and peeling the cash off the counter, no questions asked. You decide to take the empty jar with you, feeling a strange sense of attachment to it for some reason. Crystal doesn’t seem to mind, she just wants you to get out so she can close up.

You leave, not really wanting to be there anyway, and get the sudden urge to go get your nails done for whatever reason, then realize it’s ass o’clock, and everything’s closed. So instead, you decide you need to get your ass to bed and begin the journey to the motel you reserved. Unfortunately, there seems to be a toll road blocking your way, and you’re broke, even after working a shift at Starbucks. So, you decide to shatter the tip jar and slash your hand.

“Can I… pay in blood?” You ask.

“No, but… you can just… go.” The worker says tentatively. “You… you alright?”

You respond by sniffing the man to show your gratitude, and suddenly he’s pushing you away, somehow even more disturbed than he was before.

“Get outta here, I don’t know what you’ve been drinkin’ but you need to get home before I arrest ya.”

Whoa. Your first day in this town has been far from good, but you really don’t want to get arrested. It’d be like a sad cherry on top of your misery sundae. You back off, finally regaining your little common sense and carry on to your motel.

Once you finally make it to the motel, bleeding, tired, and with no idea what the fuck you’re doing, you’re just happy to make it there and check in. You request for first aid just in time before your fleeting common sense decides to fuck off once again, and you end up jumping up and down in the reception area. The receptionist nods, as if this is just another day working at some small town motel before going into the back for a first aid kit.

“So… what happened to you?” He asks, but you can tell he doesn’t really want to know. It reminds you of small talk, except instead of awkwardly meeting him in the grocery store or something, you’re bleeding all over his desk as he bandages up your hand.

“It’s been a rough day and I don’t want to talk about it.” You admit.

“Fair enough.” The receptionist sighs. “You’re not from around here, so I don’t know what you’ve been doing today, just don’t cause any trouble, alright?”

After he finishes bandaging up your hand, you thank him and finally head off to your cheap motel room. It’s awful in just about every way possible, but for the price you got it at, you can’t complain. The first thing you do is take a quick shower, desperately needing one after being exposed to the Texas weather all day. Afterwards, you’re much too tired to even think of doing anything else, so you crawl under the mattress and become a bed sandwich, quickly falling asleep between the mattress and the frame.

Later in the already late night, you’re rudely awakened by a knock at the door. You crawl out of your bed, not bothering to put on anything over your underwear, and head over to the door. You give it a knock back just to prepare whoever’s there for what’s coming, then swing the door open and strike the sexiest pose you know how to.

“Oh, hi! Welcome to the neighborhood!” Your visitor says, obviously trying to hide the discomfort in his chipper voice. “My name’s Sam, and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood! I’m with the Vampire Appreciation and Acknowledgement group, and I just wanted to tell you about some misconceptions about vampires. We seem to have a bad reputation, so I just… uh… Can I come in? It’s kinda cold out here.”

“No, this is a damn hotel.” You say grumpily, your desire to get back to sleep giving you more confidence than usual.

You slam the door and crawl under the mattress once again to get back to your much needed sleep, only for it to get interupted by another knock. You decide to answer the door in the same manner to see the same person waiting on the other side of the door.

“Hey again! I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. You know, vampires really do have a bad reputation just because of the media! We don’t hurt people, you know? It’s really not that big of a deal, and that’s why I want to have this one on one with you. Would you mind just letting me in?”

You slam the door in his face once again, lacking the energy to deal with this shit. As soon as you prepare to get back to bed, you hear another knock on the door. Knowing exactly who it is, you grab a bible and open the door, preparing to vibe check him.

“Hey, um, there’s a vampire running around out here, and he’s going to try to kill me! Can you let me in?” Sam says, this time wearing glasses with a fake nose and eyebrows in a sad attempt at disguising himself.

You immediately throw the entire bible at him with your newly acquired bibe check skill, but it somehow just bounces off him.

“Ow! Why?! Just help me, there’s a vampire out here!”

“Do you have a hot skull headed dude with you? If not, get the fuck out.” You say sternly.

“Uh, yeah, I know that guy, but we’ve still got this whole vampire situation going on. I’ve got a map in my pocket, and maybe I can just show you where that guy lives!” Sam offers, growing increasingly desperate.

Suddenly, your common sense rushes back into your singular brain cell, giving you a general idea of what the smart thing to do would be. If this man is a vampire like you suspect, he shouldn’t be able to cross thresholds without permission, so you end up leaving your door open and going back to sleep under the mattress, feeling smug for your achievement. You let that good feeling wash over you and follow you into the next morning so you’re ready to cause chaos once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is just a written version of episode one, but im hoping to write more original works as i learn more about tton's story and characters.


End file.
